The Past
by ShinoBee-san
Summary: Ovan and Aina's past finally revealed... [[Warnings: Graphic rape, swearing, spoilers, and all that jazz.]]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Past

**Fandom:** .hack conglomerate

**Pairing(s):** Masato-uke

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Sexual content, violence, rape, multiple partners, foul language, SPOILERS etc.

_Ever since their parents passed away, Indou Masato was always there for his dear sister Aina._

_At the time, Masato was still in high school, and Aina was just a toddler. He clearly remembered the funeral and burial, and when everything from their household was taken and immediately moved to some cramped apartment in one of the worst areas of Tokyo. _

_"Nii-san," Aina slowly said, "Why did okaa-san and otou-san go?"_

_"It was their time," Masato replied, "and now we're left with barely anything."_

_"But we still have each other." Aina embraced her brother. Masato started sobbing, still embraced by his sister. The little girl was in silence, and just stayed with her brother. At this point in their lives, they only had each other. _

The money his parents left behind were not enough to keep with ends meet, and he had to find a job. If Masato didn't manage to financially support himself and his sister, then Aina would have to be taken away from his custody. The boy was desperate to get a job, and tried going outside of town. But, no one was hiring, and the young teen was only left with the little jobs by the apartment. They were not ideal or high-paying, but at least it would be enough to pay for rent and a few necessities. While passing by the stores, he and Aina finally noticed a little store nearby hiring.

Aina whispered to her brother, "I don't like this place…"

"Well, let's just check it out," Masato replied, "Maybe it's not as bad as it seems…"

Aina was right. Masato started suspecting something was wrong with the place. When he entered the store, it was very unsanitary, and was a hit spot with a group of bikers from the area. The thugs were both staring at Masato and Aina, looking at their slightly nicer clothes and looks.

The yanki called out on Masato. "You sellin' your baby sistah there, perv? Or you sellin' yourself fo mo of that nice stuff you got there?!" The thug threw a cigarette bud at Aina.

"Aina, just stay with me and ignore them." Masato told her. They both continued to the counter, where they saw a middle-aged woman wearing cheap, dirty clothing. Her feet were up on the counter, and she was reading a fashion magazine.

"Guess, you need some work, eh?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm here to answer to your now hiring sign." Masato replied.

The woman glanced at Masato for a few seconds. "Since you look desperate," the woman replied, "I'll hire you. Just don't screw around or anything, okay? Call me Maa-san…" The store owner looked down, and noticed Aina, looking through the pages of a hentai manga on the bottom shelf.

"Hey, pretty face, what'cha doin' down there?" The woman asked, with slight baby talk in her voice. Masato noticed his sister browsing the manga, and immediately took it away. "Sorry about that, Maa-san."

"No worries," Maa-san replied, "Anyway, what's her name? Is she your daughter?"

"Oh no, this is my little sister, Aina. She's turning 3 in a few months."

"Ah I see."

Before the owner forgot, she gave Masato a few forms to sign. He carefully read it, and the agreement, and filled it out. "Thank you, Maa-san." She took the papers, and threw it in a box nearby. "You start tomorrow at 8, Masato. Bring yo sis if ya want, but it ain't mah fault if anything happens."

After the brief interview, Masato picked up Aina again. She looked back at the store, with fear in her eyes.

**Chapter 1**

The neighbors stared at Masato and Aina, who were walking out of their apartment. "Did you see those kids again?" The wife whispered.

Her husband replied, "Yeah, I heard no one else would take 'em in, so they got left alone here. Can't believe they actually let 'em."

Their daughter even popped into the conversation. "That Indou boy is cute, but looks like the desperate type." The siblings knew what neighbors were saying about them. It wasn't the best, but they still had to respect them and ignore the rude comments they were always given.

When they finally arrived, Maa-san wasn't pleased, and didn't like how Masato would sometimes be late, even if it was by only a few minutes.

"Masato, what the hell are you doing? Hurry up and get your ass here!" Maa-san's bipolar attitude and treatment had been driving the siblings crazy. Aina was terrified by the woman, and wanted her brother to quit.

Maa-san took her fresh cigarette, and pushed it against Masato's bare arm. "I bet you them yanki guys would do better than you. Now get to the cash register right now!" The boss stomped to the other room, and slammed the door shut.

Aina quickly went back to her brother, and clinged on to his leg. And before the siblings knew it, the thugs that would usually hang out in the store were back again. One of the members called out to Masato. "Look Masato-chan's here, just like every fuckin' goddamn day." Masato kept quiet, trying to ignore the rude remarks he was usually given. This time, the yanki approached Masato, and jumped over the counter.

"Excuse me, but you're no-" But before he could finish his sentence, Masato immediately found his lips locked with the other man, with the pierced tongue slipping into his tiny mouth. Masato tried to push away from the troublemaker, but the other man refused to let go. After a minute or two, he broke the kiss, and then continued to nibble and suck on Masato's neck. The boy winced when the yanki also started to feel and slide his hands down the flinching boy's pants.

Suddenly, the man felt something pounding his leg. He looked down to see what it was, while clenching Masato's wrists. The little girl looked up, and saw what the man was doing to her brother.

"Don't hurt my brother!" Aina shouted, while kicking the yanki. She continued on with her screams and shouts, but the man continued to violate her brother.

Annoyed by the noise, the yanki pushed Masato to the wall, and grabbed the shouting girl by her hair. "Guys, watch this brat. She's getting in the way." He tossed Aina to the other side like she was nothing. Masato slowly got up, and saw his sister on the ground in pain. The stronger man turned around to the furious teen. "Now let me continue where we left off."

One of the bikers took out a gun, and pointed it towards Aina. "Fight back and you'll be moppin' yo sister's brains."

Frozen in fear, Masato didn't fight back. He closed his eyes shut, hoping Maa-san would kick them out. Masato heard the sounds of something unzipping, and opened his eyes. Right in his face was a fully erected cock. "Suck it," the yanki commanded, "and if you bite, the brat dies."

Trying to hold back his tears from humiliation, the terrified teen slowly licked the huge member, from the tip down. Impatient and not satisfied, the thug shoved Masato's face against the erection, so his mouth had the whole cock in. The boy slightly chocked, but started to suck the member. He couldn't stand its disgusting taste. The older man made sure Masato kept sucking, and pushed his head yet again. "I think I'm gonna cum right now!" The yanki exclaimed in satisfaction.

Masato kept on sucking, until the bad taste of semen from the climax suddenly filled his mouth. He quickly took his mouth off the member to spit it out, until the yanki quickly covered his mouth, making sure he swallowed the cum. Gagging in disgust, Masato ended up swallowing it all, with a bad aftertaste lingering in his mouth.

"He swallowed it whole!" The yanki exclaimed. Getting aroused at the sight, another yanki also took off his pants, and pushed Masato's face down on his bigger cock.

Masato felt a sharp blade against his skin, and it slowly ripping his clothes off. The yanki continued to use his hands to tear off the rest, leaving the scraps of clothing all over the floor. After, he grabbed Masato's waist, and quickly pushed his hard cock inside him. The young worker blushed in shame, trying to deny the fact he was getting raped by these thugs. In pain and disgust, Masato took his mouth off the other man's cock, and tried to push the other yanki off.

"Stop it!" Masato pleaded. The bikers were turned on by his begging and tears, and continued to fuck him even harder.

"I think he likes this," one of the other bikers exclaimed, "You guys should go harder on him."

"No, get off me!" The pleading boy tried to push the men away again, but they continued on forcing themselves on him. The two yanki decided to switch positions. Even hornier from the idea of getting to fuck their victim now, the man immediately shoved his hard member inside of Masato.

"You're so fucking tight! I see your asshole is bleeding a bit." The man said, while pulling his member in and out of the ashamed boy. Masato hoped his sister would still be knocked out, but he looked at the corner, and saw his sister waking up from the sounds of the men's grunts and his moans.

"Hey, Aina," one of the thugs called out, "You know if you're a good little girl, then maybe you won't end up like your slutty brother here."

Aina stared at the men, wondering why they were hurting her brother again. "Please stop hurting Nii-san…" She said, while her eyes started to water up.

One of the thugs approached Aina, and tried to swing their bat at her. "Stupid brat…Just shut the fuck up for once!" After dodging the fatal hit, Aina stayed quiet, trembling in fear and pain. The yanki carried her by the collar, and bound her hands to a nearby pole, so she'd watched the whole scene. She couldn't bear watching her brother suffer.

The other yanki started getting horny seeing the other members fuck Masato. They pushed the other members aside to get a turn to rape the younger boy. He couldn't stand any more cocks in his face, or each yanki putting shoving their members inside him repeatedly. The foul scent of sex and the taste of semen made him sick to his stomach.

After fucking Masato a few more times, the bikers finally decided to leave the empty store. "Might as well pay up now," one of them said to themselves, heading over to Maa-san's door, "Hey Maa-san!"

Maa-san came out of the room, with a satisfied look on her face. "Hurry up and hand over the money." The yanki handed Maa-san some bills, and immediately left. Masato was barely awake, but did manage to notice the yanki paying Maa-san. He then realized that Maa-san was the one that planned to sell Masato to the bikers.

Maa-san approached the sobbing boy. She threw the less than half of the bills that were in her hand on the floor. "Here, your paycheck." She said coldly, as she walked away.

A/N: 8DD;;; That wasn't too graphic, was it? Anyhoo, R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the incident, Masato had to endure the rumors spreading around the neighborhood for a while, along with occassional sexual harassment. During breakfast, he heard the neighbors gossiping about him and his sister yet again on the other side of the room.

"Mama! Did ya hear? That Masato boy really does sells himself for cheap to thugs!" Their little girl said.

Her father hugged her. "Well, at least you're not gonna end up like him or his sister…" The father replied.

The mother also had some gossip to share, too. "Honey, I also heard that Aina girl is a little shoplifter and thief!"

"Eh, I wouldn't want to play with her ever! She might steal my dolls!" The daughter exclaimed, hugging one of her dolls.

"Don't worry sweetie, we won't let our precious little princess play with her!"

Aina dropped her chopsticks, feeling the pain from their floods of gossip and laughter. She looked down on her plate, and started to sniffle. "I'm not a thief, am I, Nii-san?" Aina asked, with water filled in her eyes.

"Of course not! Aina," Masato replied, "Remember, don't think about what they say, anyway, you should be thinking of your birthday tomorrow!" He took a tissue, and wiped his sister's tears.

After breakfast, Masato quickly dropped Aina off at another neighbor's house. Although most of the neighbors disliked them, there were at least some that were actually nice. Aina wasn't very social, but she eventually did warm up to her babysitter.

While walking to school, he noticed two female classmates of his whispering to each other. Their whispers were not very quiet, so he managed to know what they were talking about.

"Erica, look, it's the new guy. Isn't he cute?"

"Sakuya, you know I don't like the quiet ones!"

"Why not, Erica? I mean, he's so handsome, and has the highest grades in class!"

"You mean _had_ the highest grades. Nowadays they ain't special, even though they're still high compared to everyone else. Then again, our school got the lowest scores _and_ the worst students."

"I know, but still…"

"You haven't heard, huh?"

"Heard what?"

"You know…"

"I really don't know, since I wasn't playing The World yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had to skip the meeting. I'll tell you right now, then."

Masato noticed they stopped walking, but continued, with no interest in what they were going to say about him (though he always wanted to play The World, but had to sell his copy due to financial problems). He knew it was the same rumor going around about him, especially since gossip spread fast in the neighborhood, and even faster at school. Masato quickened his pace, and finally arrived at school.

When class finally started, the students noticed that their teacher was late. Usually, their teacher would show up on time, or be late by only a few minutes. One of the students looked out through the hallway, and no teacher was in sight.

"Wonder what Suzuki-sensei is…" Masato said to himself, biting the tip of his mechanical pencil.

One of his classmates went up behind him. "Why don't you go look for Suzuki-sensei, Masato? Maybe if you let him fuck you for a bit, we'll get to skip class for the rest of the day!" The rest of the class laughed, agreeing with the student. Masato ignored their idiotic remarks.

"It's Saturday," Masato replied, "We get out early. Anyway, at least we get out earlier than other schools."

"Just shut up, Masato-kun." His classmate said back, throwing a scrapped paper ball at him.

After 20 minutes, the students noticed their teacher has not shown up to class yet. A few classmates slumped by the door, waiting and looking out for their late teacher.

"Fine, I'll go look for him." Masato said.

The whole class went quiet, and then a wave of whispers rose.

"Eh? Indou-kun is really gonna get fucked by the teacher?!"

"I bet you he'll make some retarded excuse or something..."

Masato took his book bag with him, after recalling an incident when it was stuffed with hentai manga and gei-comi. While walking down the narrow hallways, Masato noticed a figure in an empty classroom, and a person on the computer. When he entered the dark room, he turned on the lights, and realized that it was Suzuki-sensei, who was watching a porno while jacking off. The teacher had headphones on, so he did not notice the presence of his shocked student.

Slowly, Masato slowly approached the teacher, and tapped his shoulder. The teacher slightly jumped off his chair, trying to zip up his pants again. He took off his headphones, and turned around with his pants still down, realizing his student was right behind him.

"Umm, Suzuki-sensei, w-" Masato tried to finish his sentence, but passed out at the sight and fact his teacher was masturbating.

When Masato finally woke up, he noticed that he was in the Nurse's office. "Ah, Masato-kun, you woke up," the old nurse said, with a smile on her face.

"Wha-what happened?" Masato stuttered, still somewhat drowsy.

"Well," the nurse replied, "Erica-chan got a little worried and decided to check up on you since you didn't come back. Apparently, they saw Suzuki-san with his pants down and found the porno on his computer. He's now fired for his irresponsible actions."

"That's good," Masato said, "Anyway, Suzuki-sensei was a horrible teacher. Always irresponsible and losing our assignments. By the way, what time is it?"

"It's only 11. Class should be ending soon in about 2 more hours since its Saturday, but I'll dismiss you earlier."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Errr…Thank you!" Masato eagerly got out of the bed, quickly picked up his book bag, and ran out the school building.

A/N: I'm not too fond of this chapter. I liked Chapter 3 way better, I can tell you that right now. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Warnings: Masturbation, loli-con (?), yaoi, rape, swearing, etc.

Although Nii-san and I did not live with each other anymore, I can still recall some of the memories we shared long ago. However, most of the memories that stayed with me were those of pain, suffering, and sadness.

I remember coming down with a terrible fever during a hot summer. Nii-san wasn't going to school at the time, but he was usually out late due to work. I would always hear him arguing with his boss or manager on the phone, and right after, he'd change jobs. Sometimes, he would go back to one of the previous jobs he left!

Rather than find another job, Nii-san was staying at home with me for the week, making sure that I was getting better. He would constantly check my temperature, and glance at the clock every few minutes to see when it was time to give me my medication. During the morning, he would make me breakfast and feed me by my bedside. In the afternoon, we would talk to each other as he finished summer assignments. And at night, he read me stories from a variety of books that were left from our father's bookshelf.

But it all took a turn on one day.

As I woke up, I noticed Nii-san wasn't by my bedside. I immediately got up from the futon, searching for my brother. While I looked all over the house, I noticed that it was already late in the afternoon, and that the phone was on the ground, with a few important-looking papers on the side. I had a feeling that he probably got a last-minute call and was rehired, or is doing a job interview. I was used of being by myself at home, so I decided to eat some leftovers that Nii-san left in the fridge.

After I finished eating, Nii-san still wasn't back home. As hours passed and as the afternoon started to become evening, I started getting worried.

That is, until I heard a creak from the door. I saw Nii-san entering the room, along with an older man next to him. Although I do not like it when visitors come, it was a somewhat common occurrence for him to bring people. If Nii-san did bring one (sometimes more), they'd usually head to his bedroom, while I sent to bed early.

"Masato-kun, is that your sister?" He asked, looking at me. His stare frightened me, so I hid behind the counter.

"Yes," my brother replied, "Her name is Aina."

I slowly crawled out of my hiding spot. "Um…Hello …"

"Hello Aina-chan. You're quite cute, did you know that?"

"Uhhh…no…"

"Well, I think you'd ma-"

"Don't you dare think about that!" Nii-san interrupted. I did not know what the man meant, but by how Nii-san's tone changed, I knew it was something bad.

"Sheesh, Masato-kun, cool down", the man said, "I was kidding."

During dinner, I sat next to my brother while avoiding eye contact with that man. He had this "look" to him that terrified me, just like the woman who used to hit me and sell my brother to filthy men. The man was very talkative, and made many compliments to my brother. He'd say utterly ridiculous things like, "Oh Masato, your lips are as rosy as cherry blossoms," or "You're very elegant and live up to your name,", while Nii-san would just shrug.

After we finished dinner, Nii-san immediately gave me my medications, and told me to brush my teeth and go to bed.

"Nii-san, why are you making me go to bed?" I asked.

"Because I'll be discussing certain matters," Nii-san replied.

"Could you at least read me a story?" I knew what was going to happen, so I tried to think of something to hold him off for a bit.

"I'm sorry Aina, but I think it's best for you to go sleep."

"But Nii-san-"

That man interrupted again, putting his arm around my brother. My brother turned red, as he tried to pry the man's arm off of him. "That's right! A growing girl like you needs rest."

I gave up trying to convince my brother not to let that disgusting man touch him. I ended up heading to my room, but I moved my futon near the sliding door to see what was going on.

As I glanced outside my door, I saw him and my brother talking. His hands were tightly gripping my Nii-san's arms. Nii-san was looking away, while he was looking straight at him. Luckily, my room was nearby, so I could clearly hear and see what was going on.

"On second thought, maybe next time…"

"Why not, Masato, don't want anymore cock in you?"

"I-I'm just having second thoughts, especially with my sister getting sick more often..."

"But you've been fucked dozens of times, even in front of your sister when she was only 2 and a half. I want a piece of you, too…"

Suddenly, I saw him push Nii-san against the wall. My brother refused to answer as the man immediately ripped his clothes in shreds. "God, I'm so fucking excited!" He said, while pulling his pants down and revealing his hard, erected cock. "Ever since I got a taste of your pretty lips, I just wanted to fuck your sweet ass!"

While I saw him shove his thick, throbbing cock inside my brother, I felt this strange feeling in me. I didn't know what it was, but seconds later, I found my cheeks flushed with red, and myself unbuttoning my pajama shirt. What was this feeling? Why am I getting aroused by the painful moans and shouts of protest from my brother?

As I witnessed my brother getting raped over and over, I placed my tiny fingers into my mouth as a way to work this feeling. It felt so good, that I forgot about my fear for that man and what he was doing to Nii-san. Now I was thinking why my Nii-san couldn't grasp this feeling of sex, and how I envied this privilege of his.

"Please…stop…" My brother begged, his eyes watering up and cum dripping down his cherry lips.

"Not until you get a taste of my dick again." the other man replied, as he stuck his stiff cock inside my pathetic brother's mouth. If I got to suck a man's solid cock, I would enjoy every single bit of it.

I continued watching my brother's body getting violated, with the client's hands touching him all over. As I continue to watch, I felt myself more. I felt hot, and minutes later, I found myself sweating and moaning against the wall. I loved this feeling so much.

My brother slowly removed his mouth from the cock, still sucking the tip and trying to swallow the rest of the creamy white fluids. The client ran his fingers through Nii-san's hair.

"You'll be stuck a plaything for the rest of your life," The man said, "And your brat sister will eventually follow your footsteps."

Tears ran down my dear Nii-san's eyes as the man threw money onto the floor, and pulled up his pants. Before he departed, he took a taste of my brother's delicious, cum-filled mouth.

Back in my room, I was exhausted and tired. I put my pajama shirt and panties back on. That feeling…I want it again. I want my chance to feel it. That man was right: I will become a little slut who constantly craves cocks inside me. Pretending to not know what happened, I slid my door open and walked up to Nii-san.

"Aina…" My brother was sobbing, "I swear to my life, I won't let this happen to you."

I kept quiet, and embraced my brother. If he only knew…

A/N: R&R. This was originally an exclusive story, but hell, I decided to make it Chapter 3 because I win like that. But yeah, hope you enjoyed. Then again, no one really bothered to review. Probably because of the loli?


End file.
